


No Trip

by TreasuredHopes



Category: Handa-kun! (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, No Dialogue, One-Shot, Only One Character, Own writting, Short, bad day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes
Summary: Un voyage? Que dois-je amener en voyage? Ah, t'as déjà tout préparé? Tu voulais vraiment te débarrasser de moi...





	No Trip

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, espérant que ce soit bien :D

 

4h45 pm

« _Mon départ est prévu pour 5h15 pm... je crois_ », pensa Handa, en regardant sa montre. Comme il eut un petit doute, il vérifia une nouvelle fois les horaires de départs. Son vol était bel et bien prévu pour 5h15 pm. Cela lui faisait donc une demi-heure à attendre. Gober des mouches pendant trente minutes semblait être une éternité à cet instant. Handa soupira un bon coup puis se dirigea vers les bancs qui longeaient les grandes vitrines où on pouvait voir les avions décoller. Il hâta le pas lorsqu'il vu que la place qui se trouvait tout au bout à droite, éloignée des autres, se libérer.

Une fois rendu, il mit son sac sur le banc afin de jeter un coup œil à l'intérieur, pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien tout ce dont il aura besoin pour le trajet et le voyage entier. C'était sa mère qui lui avait soigneusement préparer alors il constata rapidement qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Sans plus regarder, il enleva son sac et prit place. Il avait son billet en main, c'était ça le plus important!

Handa observa les gens passés pendant quelques minutes, mais fut rapidement tanné de toujours voir les mêmes choses. Il se tourna vers son sac qu'il avait déposé sur le banc voisin et l'ouvrit. Son matériel de calligraphie! Il les avait mis juste à côté de sa valise pendant que sa mère la préparait, mais les avait-elle bien pris? Elle lui disait souvent de prendre une petite pause. Un long frisson de crainte lui parcourut l'échine. Il enfouit sa main à l'intérieur de la valise et y sortit un livre - qui n'était malheureusement pas son livre de calligraphie - Il était écrit un ''Comment se faire des amis.'' en caractère gras sur la couverture. Sérieusement? Le garçon fit un soupire d'agacement. 

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si tout le monde le détestait et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était incapable de se faire des amis. Les gens fuyaient quand il allait leur parler. Ce n'était pas lui le problème, non? Oui, probablement. Quoique, ce n'était pas par manque de savoir ou d'expérience. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un manque d'assurance. Oui, évidemment. C'était ça le problème. Quand il approchait des gens, leurs expressions de ''peur'' étaient juste trop voyantes. Handa préférait ne pas continuer son chemin vers eux et changeait de côté. 

Il remit sa main dans le sac et y sortit un téléphone cellulaire. Il n'allait pas faire de calligraphie avec cet objet alors il le remit dans la valise. Il conclut assez rapidement que sa mère n'avait pas mit le matériel de sa passion dans son sac...

[...]

 

Handa-kun fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'une vieille dame lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre le siège à côté de lui. Il lui fit un signe positif de la tête puis y retira sa maillet de cuire un peu trop lourde, qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Il se dépêcha de ranger son livre avant que la dame le remarque et se moque de lui. Enfin, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se faire railler. Il était la cible de tout le monde. C'en était devenu une habitude. 

Il commençait à sentir un regard sur lui. Oui. Il sentait deux yeux le regarder fixement. La vieille dame qui était assise à côté de lui l'observait attentivement, bien tournée vers lui. Pas très subtile la grand-mère! Handa essayait de l'ignorer en se tassant légèrement vers la gauche - qui était à l'opposé de la dame - en évitant de poser les yeux sur elle. Il faisait mine de ne même pas l'avoir remarqué. Ce regard intense commençait à être énervant et gênant. Avait-il quelque chose sur le visage? Il se passa la main un peu partout sur le visage mais ne sentit rien. Il glissa également sa main droite dans les cheveux, ils étaient fraîchement lavés et bien peignés.

Il finit par ne plus bouger tel une statue, en attendant que le temps passe. Peut-être arrêterait-elle de le fixer de cette façon un moment donné. Si elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas tout de suite pour chasser les malaises?

 

[...]

 

Handa-kun commençait à avoir les nerfs à bout. Il prit son sac, se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Personne ne le dérangerait à cet endroit. Il alla s'inspecter dans le miroir, tentant de trouver la raison pour laquelle il se faisait scruter de cette manière. Il n'en trouva aucune. Cette grand-mère ne connaissait probablement juste pas les bonnes manières. Honnêtement, ça ne se fait pas fixer quelqu'un de la sorte! Il en profita pour aller au petit coin avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil vers les bancs, pour voir si son ''agresseuse'' était toujours là. Elle ne semblait plus l'être. Soulagé, il y retourna et prit le même banc. Il accota sa tête contre la vitre derrière lui et ferma les yeux.

Un voyage. Un voyage dans un endroit tranquille où il pourrait relaxer et s'exercer à la calligraphie - oui il devait aller tout acheter pour pouvoir en faire à sa guise - Il avait vraiment hâte d'y être. Sa mère lui avait conseillé de sortir et de s'amuser, mais il savait déjà qu'il passerait tout son temps enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel à écrire. Il sourit légèrement en s'imaginant dans sa chambre, loin des gens, loin des regards. Tout seul avec sa calligraphie. Pure joie! Quoiqu'il n'aurait pas détesté que Kawafuji, son seul ami, l'accompagne dans ce voyage. 

Il ouvrit les yeux un instant. Il commençait à s'endormir. Il zieuta sa montre. Son avion devrait bientôt partir

Il l'observa quelques secondes puis soupira. Il sourit de nouveau, mais de découragement et d'agacement. C'était tout lui ça. Il avait beau avoir l'air à son affaire et conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il accumulait les fautes et était particulièrement innocent, surtout lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'écriture. 

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci décrocha.

«- Kawafuji, peux-tu passer à l'aéroport? demanda-t-il de façon neutre. L'avion a décollé sans moi.»

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudo et/ou un petit commentaire :)


End file.
